Mistletoe
by Phan3145
Summary: What happens when Christine is invited to her first Christmas ball and discovers Mistletoe? A certain question she only trusts her Angel and teacher to answer. Christmas fluff!


**Here's two of the three Christmas one shots I'm working on. If anyone wants to know what Christine's gown really looks like, (I don't think I did it justice) go to Google images and type in, 'Colonial Cosplay Lolita green dress ball gown prom' it should be the first one that pops up. Please read and review! 8D**

**Mistletoe**

Christine could barely contain her excitement. There's going to be a Christmas ball at the Opera Populaire tonight, exactly one week until Christmas; and this year both Christine and Meg had consent to go. Christine was trying to find the perfect dress to wear while Meg was going on about what to do with her hair.

After rummaging in her closet for what seemed like an eternity Christine finally found it; a beautiful mint green gown with white ruffling that feathered out from the middle and had a ruffled trim. Christine quickly threw the dress on and tied the green sash in a bow. Luckily Christine didn't have to do anything with her hair like Meg did, her hair was naturally curly. Christine did decide though, to take one of the black satin ribbons she received tied around a rose from Erik and use it to tie her hair up.

Meg had finally just decided to pull her hair up in a bun, and when she turned to look at Christine she smiled. Meg had always been like a big sister to Christine, and to see her dressed up and looking like a proper lady for her first ball brought tears to her eyes. Christine looked at Meg and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Meg smiled and said, "If you lie and tell me I look pretty I'll tell you the truth and say you look beautiful." Christine hugged Meg and said, "You do look pretty Meg, you're fourteen and you already look like a lady, your gown even reminds me of a wedding dress." Meg looked down at her dress, a white ball gown with a lace covered skirt, beaded embroidery on the neckline, and a rousing pulling towards the top right of the bodice.

Christine laughed at the look of realization on Meg's face; even though Meg was only three or four months older than Christine she still looked so much older than her. Meg was her best friend, and the big sister she never had. Meg turned Christine around and re-tied her ribbon saying, "There, we wouldn't want that to fall out." "Thanks Meg." Christine said as she pulled her to the door. "Now come on, let's go, let's go!"

When Christine and Meg entered the ball room the sight before their eyes nearly knocked them down. It was stunning; a giant tree in the middle of the foyer, a gold star on the top, candles illuminating the dark, holly on every corner, and the rich smell of pine that intoxicated their senses. For their first ball it was already shaping up to be their best.

Christine and Meg danced with each other the whole night, or sometimes Madame Giry would share a mother and daughter dance with them. The night ended beautifully with the first snow fall of the winter. During some of the festivities and when the guest would leave though, Christine noticed couples would kiss under the mistletoe hung at the entrance of the doorway. Why did they do that? Was there a special purpose behind it? This intrigued Christine, she was too shy to ask Madame Giry and she was sure Meg didn't know. Christine wondered who would know.

As Christine prepared for bed that night she had just untied her hair when realization hit; Erik would certainly know. The only problem would be asking him, he would answer her without a doubt, but she had a feeling bringing it up would be awkward. Christine decided that she wouldn't dwell on it tonight, when the moment presented itself tomorrow she would simply ask him.

(The Next Day)

Christine went through her usual morning routine, she ate breakfast, she rehearsed for seven hours, she went out to lunch with Meg, and rehearsed again until around eight o'clock. Christine changed out of her ballet uniform then rushed up to the chapel for her lesson. As Christine walked up and down the corridors she noticed that the decorations were still in place, the garnish, the holly, and the most curious of all, the mistletoe.

Christine stared at the plant hanging in the archway as she entered the room. She quickly forgot it as she lit her father's candle and said a prayer, waiting for her angel to appear. As usual, Erik had appeared in the archway like a mirage, casually leaning up against the wall and studding her. Christine stared at the flame of the candle, seeming to stare off into space; when she finally noticed Erik she swiftly stood up with a slight blush. Erik smiled at her embarrassment, but couldn't help but wonder what she had been concentrating on so intently, even now as she stared at where he stood.

The first thing Christine noticed when she looked at Erik, which surprisingly was not his mask, was what he was so carelessly standing under. This small fact stopped Christine dead in her tracks and returned her to her day dreaming.

Erik stood directly under the mistletoe, Christine couldn't help but wonder if he had ever been kissed before; she hadn't. A random thought popped into her head, the thought was of her walking over to him, standing on her tip-toes, and kissing him under the mistletoe. Christine blushed and quickly looked away, trying and failing to hold back her nervous smile. After a moment, Christine had gotten her blush under control and Erik cleared his throat saying, "I think we should begin. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Erik." Christine said a bit shakily, "What will we be singing today?" Erik studied her a moment, still curious about her actions, a moment ago she couldn't stop staring at him and now she couldn't look in his direction longer than a second. Was his mask on properly, or had it slipped?

Erik turned away for a moment and as he answered her he felt his mask to make sure it was in place. "Are you sure you feel like singing today Christine? You seem...distracted."

Christine shrugged a bit shyly then said, "Well, I actually have a question I've been meaning to ask you. I've been a bit reluctant to ask you because the subject seems very personal to me." At this Erik stiffened and anger rose in his stomach, she must be talking about his mask, he thought as he gritted out, "Well, what is it?"

Christine flinched in surprise, he seemed angry, did he think she was talking about his mask? Christine tried to clarify but the way he was looking at her with such anger in his eyes she began to stutter. "No, no, it's not...I mean, what I meant to say was...um, I...I..." Christine backed up a bit and wrapped her arms around herself protectively, trying desperately to hide herself from his gaze as tears began to sting her eyes.

Erik's expression softened as he realized his folly, he was scarring the poor girl to death. He had also jumped to conclusions, he had no idea what she was going to ask, and now thanks to his temper he might never know. Erik carefully placed his hands on Christine's shoulders and pulled her closer saying, "Shh, Christine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cross with you. It's okay, calm down."

Christine took a deep breath as he held her, and then said, "I'm sorry too, I realize that wasn't the best way to pose my question. It wasn't about your mask though; I wanted to know about mistletoe." "Oh," Erik said confused. "Well, Mistletoe is a parasitic plant that-"

"No, no, no," Christine said giggling. "Why do men and women kiss underneath it?" Erik blushed under his mask and said, "Oh, where did you see this happening?" "When Meg and I went to the ball the last night, I saw all kinds of husbands and wives doing it. I was just wondering why they did it, and if there was any meaning behind it?"

"Usually people just put it in the doorway of their home to greet people with affection; it isn't just between man and woman." Erik said as Christine's face suddenly fell. "What's wrong Christine?" Erik asked confused. Christine looked up and said, "That's it? I mean, this is probably going to sound silly but I was expecting something special, or even magical."

Erik forgot for a moment that Christine was only thirteen; she was still so young and innocent. Erik quickly thought of a story that would satisfy her mind, and being quite the natural story weaver he began his own tale of romance and true love.

"Well," he began, "there is one other reason why people kiss underneath the mistletoe." "Really?" Christine said perking up, "What is it?" Erik sat down while Christine followed suit, giving him her undivided attention. Erik took a breath and began,

"_A long time ago, longer now then it seems,_

_There were two people, a man and a women, that met by accident._

_They were both walking around in the woods and stumbled upon each other in a grove of mistletoe,_

_ as soon as they met they fell in love._

_They promised to meet each other every day in those groves,_

_They continued to do this for almost a year; until winter came._

_In the snow and frosted cover groves one cold winter's day the man showed up with a surprise,_

_It was an engagement ring. _

_He told the woman he loved her and wished to be her husband._

_The woman said yes and as the man placed the ring on her finger they kissed for the first time._

_On their way to the woman's house to reveal the news to her parents they discovered something terrible._

_The woman's parents had already betrothed her to another,_

_And it was decided that when the snow thawed on the first day of spring the woman was to be married._

_The woman refused, saying that she would never marry another,_

_And as punishment her parents forbid her to ever see the man again._

_One day though when her parents were gone the girl slipped out of the house,_

_She ran to the grove as fast as she could and was reunited with her lover._

_They kissed passionately under the mistletoe and her lover revealed that he had a plan,_

_They were going to run away together._

_Her lover told her to stay with her parents and the night she finds mistletoe placed on her window was the night she was to sneak out and come away with him._

_The woman was awfully frightened for winter was almost over,_

_Her lover calmed her and told her to kiss him for luck._

_It is said if you kiss under the mistletoe you and your love will be bonded together forever,_

_And as the days passed one late night the woman discovered the mistletoe on her window._

_The woman escaped and found her lover waiting for her in the grove,_

_She ran to him and they embraced._

_That night they left, never to return to the place they once called their home._

_They were very happy together, having six children and a love that could withstand anything._

_So you see, men and woman kiss under the mistletoe because they wish to be together forever,_

_They believe that if they too kiss under the mistletoe they will have long and happy lives together._

_It simply is tradition."_

Christine smiled at his story and said, "That was lovely, Erik. Is that story true?" Erik laughed and said, "Why of course it's true, Christine. I don't think so many people would do it if they didn't believe there was any truth behind it." Christine nodded as she thought about it then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Erik asked. "Oh nothing," Christine said, "that story just reminded me of us." Erik tilted his head and inquired, "How so?" "Well," Christine said, "we met on accident in this chapel, we aren't supposed to be together when I sneak off in the night for my lessons, and somehow we meet each other everyday...no matter what."

Erik was a bit shocked; it did remind him of their meetings. Christine rubbed her eyes as they began to droop and Erik looked at his pocket watched Giry had gotten him last Christmas, it was late. Erik helped Christine up and said, "I think it's time for you to go to bed." Christine nodded and as they walked to the archway with the mistletoe hanging above them Erik embraced Christine.

Christine returned the embrace and Erik said, "I hope we can be together for a long time, just like the couple in the story." Christine nodded and said, "Me too." Erik began to pull away and as he did Christine quickly jumped on her tip-toes and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss but it was long enough to send a bolt of electricity through both of them.

Christine giggled as she pulled away and said, "I was wondering if it would be like that; that was so we could be together for a long time. Goodnight, Erik." Erik acted as if the kiss hadn't fazed him and smiled warmly saying, "Goodnight, Christine."

Christine skipped back to her room, and as Erik stared after her realization finally struck him. He put his fingers to his lips and smiled once again. As he walked over to his secret passage he recalled something Christine had said, "Wait a minute," he said aloud, "wondered if it would be like what?" Erik let out an aggravated sigh; that was going to torture him all night.

**The End 8D**


End file.
